vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dullahan (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C. Likely 7-B with weapons Name: Dullahan Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dullahan, dark spirit of the Lilium myths. Evil Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation (Possesses an elevated level in Intimidation), Swordmanship, Leadership, Enhanced Bite (With his shield), Soul Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Hellfire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability to Pain Manipulation and Resistance to heat based attacks (Half damage by fire and cold attacks), Magic, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Magic resistance can increase by using absorption) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than a Chthon). Likely City level with weapons (Not much weaker than Zhoul Orgus) Speed: Up to Superhuman (13.66 m/s) with at least Transonic likely far higher reflexes Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+. Likely City Class with weapons Durability: At least Large Town level+. Mountain level with shield (Its defensive stats surpass the offensive ones of a Dragon of Gaira) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee, 20 m with hellfire Standard Equipment: The entire body of the Dullahan is a hollow armor equiped with both sword and shield. After receiving a considerable amount of damage, the Dullahan breaks into five different parts: torso, right arm, left arm, right leg, and left leg. Each is an independent being floating through the air, fighting on its own. Even if one or more parts are destroyed, as long as the torso (where the spiritual core is) still exists, the Dullahan is not destroyed. *'Infernal Sword:' The Infernal Sword of a Dullahan is equivalent to a weapon of Quality +10 with all the advantages that this entails. It also has the Vorpal quality, which allows it to carry out directed attacks at enemies’ heads and suffer only a –20 penalty to Attack Ablility for doing so, while adding +20 to any Critical result obtained. *'Maw of Metal:' The Dullahan’s shield is as alive as the rest of the armor and has the ability to trap in its metal jaws any weapon used to physically attack the infernal creature. When the creature successfully blocks, the shield can either catch the weapon in its mouth or bite down to shatter it into pieces. Intelligence: Very high, with the intelligence value of 9, a value that Nobel winners have. Possesses mastery in Leadership Weaknesses: The more power the Dullahan absorbs, the higher is the risk to destroy himself due to the overflowing power. Any day it passes, it lost a point of power, although this do not cause any damage or weakness and only decreases its amplifications Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absorption:' A Dullahan’s torso is shaped like a huge demonic face. Through its jaws, it is capable of devouring supernatural forces and feeding on them to increase its own power. Each time the Dullahan is struck by a purely supernatural attack (a Light Beam spell, a ranged attack from a Ki Technique, the Immolate Psychic Power, etc.), the Dullahan will try to swallow it using the Absorption defense ability. If it stops the blow successfully, the attack does no damage and instead empowers the creature. The Dullahan gains a Power Point for every 150 points of Zeon absorbed from offensive spells, one for every 10 points of Ki Techniques, or one for every two levels of difficulty obtained by a Psychic Power above Difficult (120). *'Devourer of Souls:' A Dullahan can feed on the souls of people it kills the same way it does on supernatural forces. The creature gains a Power Point for every 10 points of Presence that the soul of the deceased had over 30. *'Unholy Power:' Intoxicated by the power it has absorbed, a Dullahan’s combat ability increases as its Power Points increase. While it is fully assembled in a single body, it has a +5 bonus to its Attack and Block Abilities for every two Power Points it possesses. *'Hellfire:' The Dullahan can spend some of its power to trigger a huge blaze of supernatural energy through the jaws of its shield that consumes the body and soul of all it touches. This power is equivalent to a magic attack with a maximum range of 60 feet and width of 15 feet. Anyone suffering damage from Hellfire is temporarily wrapped in flames from beyond the grave, so at the beginning of each of the following five turns, he must pass a MR or PsR 120 check or suffer damage equal to half the level of failure. Using this attack costs the Dullahan one Power Point. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fairies Category:Absorption Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users